fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Ideas for Powder Game Objects
Elaborate whether to use just 1px panning of all objects and add enlarged versions for more action. This page contains all of the fan ideas for objects in Powder Game - each with their details - divided into the following categories: *Inanimate **Fixed if it is completely stationary **Movable when it can be dragged *Living *Automatons **Vehicles **Controllable **Miscellaneous If you happen to have an idea for an object, add it in the proper category and according to alphabetical order (or in a comment if it's a special case/unsure). Inanimate 'Fixed' Building Typically a simple house with a roof, but it can also be an 8-story apartment. Dummy Dummies are made out of Wood - Therefore it can catch on fire. Flagpole Players and Fighters can "fall" slowly as well as climbing them with the jump key. Road :See the Vehicles section. A line used to hold up cars, bikes, and trains. Although it's not necessary, the vehicles will travel faster, and any vehicles reaching the end of the road will fall off the track (unless the option for latching firmly the vehicles enabled by Thunder, and the road is an enclosed polygon). Solid to all objects and elements. Statue Statues that range from Players, Fighters, SR classes and even enemies. Tent A triangular building made out of a fabric element. It is flammable like boxes. Mounted Machine Guns/Turrets A turret that will shoot at living objects with elemental bullets. Wall See Block? 'Movable' Boomerang Thrown in a given direction and returns to the Player. Can kill Fighters. Dart Can be picked up by Players and shoot them, which can kill other living objects. Subjected to gravity. Disappears if killed. Frisbee Picked up by Players/Fighters and can be tossed across the screen. Obeys gravity. Grenade Activates only when a Player/Fighter kicks it or if Drag is used to throw it. Explodes like a pack of Gunpowder/Nitro after about three seconds. Mine See Land Mine. Radar Elaborate Spike Ends all life of living objects should they pass through them. Same as the Irritation Stickman spikes. Trap Elaborate Triangle *Shapes derived from Elemental Box. *Properties of PG Boxes have retained (specifically the flammability). Living Bat *Appears as a Stick Ranger Bat species (as a Roundhead). *Its color varies between turquoise, navy, and deep purple. Boss Fighter *A superfied Giant (being 9 times the size of a regular Fighter). *Has 10000 hit points and takes 1 point of damage for every harmful element contact. *Spawns Fighters and Giants (although these Giants will not kill the regular Fighters that spawned from the boss). Crab *Appears to be in the shape of a Roundhead Crab from the fanon species of Stick Ranger. *Players will actually be killed by crabs. *Will sometimes swim around in Water or walk on the bottom. *Its color varies between shades of red, yellow, and in-between. Fish *Exists as a powder (which as of this writing has been added). Giant *Bigger version of a Fighter (by 3 times). *Kills both Players and the smaller Fighters. *Fights against other Giants. Jester *Are diamond-headed Players whom they wear jester hats of various elemental colors. **One color will be the chosen element, and the other will always be inverted to it. **The head color cannot be changed. *Walks and jumps like Fighters. *Depending on the color of the hat, it will spew elements much like Players at random. *Cannot harm Players (apart for the element itself if applicable). *Fighters can kill them. Superhero *Retains the looks of the Superman fanon class for Stick Ranger. *It flies around the screen shooting Homing Laser (click or see below) and Water (depending on the situation) at Fighters and elements that are considered harmful (Virus doesn't count). *Cannot be killed. *Absorbs Laser. Worker *These people make stuff and combine stuff and use certain elements to make stuff.Elaborate Worm *Appears as a pink-ish line of pixels, and crawls on all solids and powders, and Block. *Dies as it would to the hazardous elements. Zombie *Resemble as Fighters with a poisoned palette. *Created by exposing Fighters to Uranium. *Have a higher speed and lethality (in terms of PG2). *Can spread radioactivity onto elements it contacts with. Automatons Controllable entities or otherwise those that fit into an automated projectile (as per the Homing Laser). 'Controllable' By clicking on an entity while holding the Ctrl key, it is possible to control the following entities depending on whichever the left or right button is pressed: Animal Very vague Ghost Resemble a ghost player with arms that passes through all elements (including Block) and cannot be harmed... apart to the fact that it won't pass through the game field edge. It can also kill any living creature that passes/it will pass through. Soldier Like a Player, but with a greenish skin and replaced with a machine-gun-like ability where the element absorption abilities were. They also have about twice or thrice as much health from PG2 players. 'Vehicles' Players and Fighters (as well as Soldiers) can mount on a vehicle and and control left and right (but can't jump except for the bike). Bike Single-seat. Goes about the same speed as a Player using Fan. Can be destroyed the same way as other hazardous elements affect objects as well as cars or other vehicles with higher velocity, but cannot be crashed into other bikes or walls. Car Two-seat vehicle. Goes faster than it while being slower than a train. Apart from hazardous elements, it can be destroyed by high-speed cars or driving into Block at high-speed as well. Helicopter Single-seat. A flight vehicle capable of carrying as many objects (see below note). It flies in a rather slow pace but can raise or lower more efficiently, and can collide with Block or other objects of comparable sizes. Depending on the load of the cargo, it could naturally sink when put more than 4 living creatures/16 inanimate objects. This excludes the driver Player. It has a rotor blade on top, which can destroy objects, elements, and kill entities. Plane Varies between two and ten seats (excluding the driver). A flight vehicle capable of seating between 2 and 10 passengers. It flies in great speed, and can collide with Block or other objects of comparable sizes. Train Single-seat with up to eight single-seat cargoes. Acts similarly to bikes and cars, but can go faster than the aforementioned vehicles and will crash them, as well as other trains and Block walls. 'Miscellaneous' Homing Laser *Similar to Laser, but is omnidirectional and homes from about 100 pixels away. *Usually produced by Superheroes. (Radio/Laser controlled) Explosives (Bombs, Missiles) Elaborate Category:Ideas Category:Powder Game